


Thinking of a title

by greay42, jambon



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Cute, Diabetes in a fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pyjamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greay42/pseuds/greay42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Jack and Ianto bake up a stormPls suggest a title





	

Jacks warm hands caress mine as we roll out the cookie dough. Jack guides me firmly but kindly, making sure the cookie dough is just the right thickness. When we are satisfied with the dough, we lift the rolling pin and set it aside with the rest of the washing up. It is a rare day off for the Torchwood team. Gwen is dragging Reece out shopping in the city, Tosh is working on some project she's had going for a while and Owen is (as usual) heading out to the bar. That leaves us two in the hub. Alone. 

It had been Jack's idea to bake cookies. I had no idea he liked baking, but then there's a lot of things I don't know about him. He has a talent for baking. he didn't even have to measure out the ingredients, he's obviously made the recipe many times and memorised it. 

Now we cut the cookie shapes out of the dough, using a classic round cookie cutter. There's just the right amount of dough for 12 cookies; they fit perfectly on the tray. Jack slides them into the oven and smiles at me, his features twisting into a boyish grin. His eyes look so full of love I almost melt like the chocolate chips in the cookies in the oven. 'C'mon,' he says in his sexy American accent, 'let's go sit down and wait for these to bake.'


End file.
